The Spacebots (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by 2016 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Seth Spacebot - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Soleil Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sarah Spacebot - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sally Spacebot - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Orbit - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Comet - Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Nebulana - Sadness (Inside Out) *Sour Venus - Disgust (Inside Out) *Columba - Anger (Inside Out) *Commander Zurg - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Zoidberg - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Ziggy - Zack Binspin (Moshi Monsters) *Toxic - Wolfgang, Harry and Benny (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Space Princess - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Joy (Inside Out) *Jack Spacebot - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Carl Spacebot - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Robbie Spacebot - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Karita Spacebot - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Amy Spacebot - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Lucy Spacebot - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Princess Malina Spacebot - She-Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - She-Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Bunny (The Powerpuff Girls) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - She-Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Zip and Zap - Heckle and Jeckle *Mr. Grisgem - Marc Anthony (Looney Tunes) *Justin Grisgem - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escapr from Dr. Strangeglove/Proud Heart Cat's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Proud Heart Cat, Romantic Heart Skunk and Giggles's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Cuddles's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Billy Dog's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Proud Heart Cat's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Loyal Heart Dog, Billy Dog, Cuddles, Proud Heart Cat, Romantic Heart Skunk and Giggles take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Proud Heart Cat, Princess Romantic Heart Skunk and Princess Giggles (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sam Spacebot Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Simon Spacebot CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Seth Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Soleil Spacebot Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sarah Spacebot GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Sally Spacebot 03-bing-bong-inside-out.w529.h529.jpg|Bing Bong as Orbit FGuy Stewie Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Comet SADNESS Fullbody Render.png|Sadness as Nebulana DISGUST Fullbody Render.png|Disgust as Sour Venus ANGER Fullbody Render.png|Anger as Columba Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Zoidberg Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Space Princess JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Princess Silia Spacebot Carrie1.png|Carrie as Princess Tilana Spacebot Marc-anthony-marc-antony-8.11.jpg|Marc Anthony as Mr. Grisgem Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Justin Grisgem Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:2016 Ultimate Challenge